


How to Load Your Dice

by Artemis1000



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Poe Dameron, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kylo Ren, Pre-Canon, resistance ben solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: Ben Solo, Resistance soldier and omega, loathes alphas, and none so more than Poe Dameron, the alpha pilot he loves to hate (and maybe a little bit more.) Poe has long since accepted he’ll never stand a chance with him. But this undercover mission to Nal Hutta is going to shake up everything they believe to know about another.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malfoy_Lupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malfoy_Lupin/gifts).



> This is my Darkpilot Secret Santa fic for the wonderful malfoy-lupin on Tumblr. Thank you for your prompts, I hope you are going to enjoy this little story and wish you happy holidays!

It would not have been too much to say that Ben Solo loathed alphas.

There was something about the way they acted, how they strutted instead of walking, always took up more space than anybody else in a crowd and didn’t understand the meaning of personal space.

Whenever he ranted to his mother, herself an alpha, she would look amused and tell him they were trying to posture for him.

The last time she had said that, he had gone and broken the nose of the next alpha who oh so covertly tried to sniff him. It had been worth the punishment shifts in sanitation, and Dad had slapped his back with pride.

There was just this big grave misunderstanding. Namely, Ben Solo didn’t plan to be impressed by any alpha, no matter how impressive they might consider themselves.

As he climbed out of his X-Wing his eyes found Black One, with Poe Dameron just hopping out of it. Ben scowled.

There could be no doubt about it, Dameron was the worst of them all.

He sauntered towards Ben, flashing him a sunny grin while he petted BB-8’s domed head, his helmet tucked under the other arm. “That was some good flying up there, Solo. If you can pull that off in battle you should have your own squadron.”

“Don’t patronize me, Dameron.” He brushed past Dameron and made sure to jostle him as he went though the hangar was more than big enough for both of them. His face tightened when he caught a whiff of Dameron’s scent as they were so close, it lingered in his nostrils even after he’d brought five more steps of distance between them before he turned around to face Poe again. “I’ve been part of the Resistance since day one… I was building it up from the ground with my mother while you were still earning your Captain pips.”

He couldn’t tell if Dameron had been angry, but by the time he faced Ben he was already looking placid and good-natured again, and even a little bit apologetic. “You’re right, Solo. I just meant…” He ran a hand through his helmet hair, still damp with sweat and ruffled, and grinned sheepishly. “Never mind.”

This was the true reason Ben Solo loathed Poe Dameron: he was nice, kind and respectful, and even minded Ben’s personal space.

It was very hard to hate someone as genuinely nice as Poe Dameron.

The problem was that Dameron was that exact same measure of nice to everybody.

Ben rubbed at his nose. The musky scent of alpha lingered, and that brush of their arms had been enough to make it cling to Ben’s flightsuit, too. He wasn’t going to wear it again until it had been thoroughly bleached.

Ben left the hangar behind and took the long way through the busy tunnels of their D’Qar base, letting the mixed smells of countless other people chase away Poe Dameron’s.

There was a quiet, respectful murmur of, “Colonel” wherever he went.

Personal annoyance towards posturing alphas aside, Ben couldn’t think of a better place to be an omega than in Leia Organa’s Resistance. While their enemy suppressed the dynamics of all their soldiers alike, the Resistance let you live yours, but made it a point to stand even against the unofficial, covert inequality which still plagued the New Republic. In the New Republic’s military, it would have been harder for an omega to gain the rank and authority Ben held, but here he was judged for the skills he had, not for the traits people expected to find in an omega.

Even taking the long way through base, he reached his mother’s office far too soon.

General Organa looked up, smiling when she caught sight of Ben frowning at her. “I see you made it back in one piece, and so did Commander Dameron,” his mother said.

Ben rolled his eyes. “I told you I wouldn’t shoot him from the sky, Mom,” he said. “Even if it took all my self-control.”

His mother chuckled, their eyes met in shared mischief, and for a moment everything between them was okay again, like it had been before he had to learn his grandfather’s identity from his mother’s political enemies.

“Poe’s a good boy, Ben, if you would just give him a chance…”

Ben stiffened in indignation, his face hardened. “If you don’t have anything else for me, General, I’d ask to be excused.”

She looked saddened, regretful even, but she’d looked the same six years ago when Ben finally learned why he had spent his childhood hounded by Supreme Leader Snoke’s hateful whispers and machinations. Even when he had sat down with his parents and uncle at 15, confided his fears and darkest thoughts to them, and chosen to forever turn his back on the Force, they hadn’t told him the truth. 14 years later he still didn’t understand why. He had never dared ask, too afraid to hear that they’d thought he would pursue his dark heritage if he knew of it.

“Actually, there is something, Ben,” Mom said, and handed him a flexi. “Take your time, the briefing isn’t till tomorrow.” She hesitated, he knew she wanted to tell him to go have fun with his friends tonight, or something else maternal and caring which couldn’t exist between them anymore.

Ben accepted the flexi, and ignored her unspoken plea. “Thank you, General. Have a nice day.”

 

Beneath the stereotypical stench of alpha, Poe Dameron smelled of the rich damp earthy, wooden smell Ben would forever associate with Yavin 4. Ben understood it had to be his own senses playing tricks on him, Poe hadn’t been home for years. Stupid omega instincts, stupid heat.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Ben snapped when Poe kept giving him these concerned puppy eyes as they made their way from the tarmac on Nal Hutta’s biggest spaceport into town. He hated how Dameron’s eyes on him felt almost like a physical caress. “I’m _fine_.”

“You sure?” Dameron stepped closer, their arms were brushing again, but this time he wouldn’t protest. He really didn’t want anyone to overhear. “Because I’ve been watching your… This is going to sound stalkerish, but it’s impossible to miss, and… isn’t it _time_?”

If they hadn’t been surrounded by far too many people he didn’t want to overhear, Ben would have made Dameron spill it out. His utter mortification would have been satisfying. Instead he grabbed Poe’s upper arm and hauled the man closer, forcing himself to ignore that he was suddenly absolutely engulfed in Dameron’s divine smell… or how Dameron’s pupils widened and his stance changed in a way that made something coil tight with pleasure low in Ben’s belly.

To prove how unaffected he was, he squeezed Dameron’s arm. “I’m fine, I’m on suppressants… and for Force’s sake, stop tracking my heat cycles!”

They stood there frozen for a moment, both flushed dark red and unwilling to break the tension.

Dameron inhaled deeply, an obvious mistake as he seemed to realize a moment later. “I didn’t do it on purpose,” he pleaded, “but it’s impossible not to notice the pattern or…” He bit down on his bottom lip and lowered his gaze.

“The smell, I know,” Ben muttered bitterly. “But I’ll be fine. I need to be here, nobody knows as much as I do about mingling with smugglers.”

Dameron nodded sharply. “I know. I’m just concerned. Are you sure the suppressants will work?”

Ben shrugged. “It wouldn’t be my first mission during a heat.”

He could read the question in Poe’s eyes, but he didn’t ask so Ben didn’t answer.

 

An hour later they’d rented a seedy room above a seedier cantina, and were well underway with their investigations in another, even seedier cantina.

The Rodian bounty hunter Ferrek was said to operate deep in First Order territory, and for the right price he would be guaranteed to have information about the First Order’s military build-up. Nal Hutta was his favorite haunt between jobs.

Unfortunately, nosy strangers weren’t welcome on Nal Hutta.

This was where Ben Solo came in. Ben Solo, the smuggler’s son. For all that he was nearly as good with a blaster as with his X-Wing’s guns, Poe Dameron lacked the natural scuff of space scum. This was a problem Ben didn’t share.

“You’re not losing because we’re cheating, you’re losing because you’re bad at dice,” he goaded, much to the cackling delight of the two Weequay smugglers playing with them, “Mom can’t ever know how often Dad took me to places like this when I was small. I’ve been gambling since I could hold dice and cards.”

Poe snorted. “You’re cheating anyway.”

“Lover boy’s a bit green, isn’t he?” snickered the taller Weequay, who everyone called Tooth.

Ben was glad the dim light hid his blush, and even gladder that aliens didn’t put much stock in human secondary genders. Among humans an outlaw couple with such an outspoken omega would arouse curiosity they could ill afford.

“He is.” He reached across the table for Dameron’s hand. Their fingers curled together, Poe’s eyes found his, and Ben felt the tension within him unwind even as that forbidden longing reared its head again. He cleared his throat against the sudden tightness he felt. “He’s lucky he’s so pretty.”

Ever since he presented Ben Solo wished he had been born a beta instead, but since Poe Dameron joined the resistance, he’d had a new reason to wish for it.

“There! There he is, the cheater!” a Wookiee roared and stormed past the bouncers trying to stop him, making a beeline for their table. He had a blaster the length of his arm pointed at Tooth.

Ben never got the chance to roar back that they weren’t with him before the Wookiee fired.

The bar exploded in chaos.

Blasters and vibroblades were drawn, shots fired into every direction.

“Keep your head down!” Poe hissed as he grabbed Ben and pulled him out of the worst of the skirmish while firing off the occasional non-lethal shot if anyone got too close. Unfortunately, safety meant pulling him to the very back of the bar.

Huddling behind an overturned table, Ben looked morosely at the sole exit. It might as well have been all the way on Tatooine.

 

“Okay, okay, just lie down,” Poe said as he helped Ben onto the bed. His eyes were very dark and very warm with concern, and if Ben hadn’t felt like his entire body was being eaten alive by the poison he would have been enchanted.

He slumped back onto the rickety bed and squeezed his eyes shut against the pain. “The medkit… The yellow antidote.”

Poe dashed for the kit and a moment later he was kneeling next to Ben, his shirt yanked up so he could get at his belly just below the ribs where the poison dart had hit him.

The huge needle hurt like a bitch as it was jammed right into the ugly red spot, but Ben forced himself to laugh instead of scream. “Had to be pain poison,” he ground out between clenched teeth, “couldn’t be a blaster… I hate creative bounty hunters.”

“But you’ll be okay?” Poe was sitting properly at his bedside now, and clutched Ben’s hand.

His blood was still burning with pain. And Ben knew by morning it would be burning with a different kind of heat. He forced a smile onto his lips, though it was more of a grimace. He didn’t pull his hand out of Poe’s grasp. “I’ll be okay. It doesn’t kill, it just hurts. I’ve been hit before.”

He closed his eyes again and tried to focus on nothing but breathing. He ended up focusing on Poe’s hand instead.

It wasn’t a lie. The pain would have passed by morning. And maybe he’d been lucky just this once, maybe the antidote had come in time.


	2. Chapter 2

Poe nursed his bottom lip as he dabbed sweat from Ben’s brow for the third time this hour.

They’d been at it for most of the night. Ben hadn’t stopped being wracked by spasms until midnight, and around four Poe, who had slept on the floor so he would be more comfortable, was woken by the sounds of his whimpers. The sun had long since risen, Poe was exhausted, Ben was stubborn, and their room was filled with the cloying sweetness of omega. The distraction was the last thing Poe needed, but he knew Ben couldn’t help it. An omega in distress, in the company of an alpha, would instinctively try to appease by making themselves appealing since their bodies thought the alpha was the source of their agony.

“You’re not getting better.” He placed a hand against his forehead, and nearly winced at the heat. “And now you’re running a fever, too.” He dropped the washcloth on the bedside table and stood up. “That’s it. I’m getting a doctor.”

Ben shook his head, face set in a stubborn expression. “No.”

“Yes, I am,” Poe said firmly, and met his mulish face with his own. Ben could smell as seductive as he wanted, but Poe Dameron refused to be deterred. “You’re getting worse, Be… Solo. I’m not telling your mother you died in some pirate nest from sheer pig-headedness!”

“She’d be glad,” Ben whispered, “one less problem.”

That was the biggest load of nerf dung he’d ever heard, but Poe suspected he hadn’t been meant to hear it at all, and Ben was too weak to quarrel. He turned away. “I won’t be long.”

Ben’s hand closed around his wrist before he could take a second step. He was burning up. “The doctor can’t help me.” His voice was only slightly louder, but he was choked up by shame this time. “It’s not the poison.”

Not the…?

“Your heat!” He whirled around, staring at Ben in quiet horror. Suddenly it was all clear. The smell, so much like onsetting heat, how he’d started leaning into his touch instead of away… And here Poe had thought Ben was finally willing to give him a chance. “But you said you’d taken care of it!”

“I had!” Ben snarled, and there was the prickly man Poe knew, not the lust-wracked omega he would be facing within hours. He sat up with sudden, startling strength, and yanked Poe close. Now that Poe knew what he was looking for he saw raw hunger lurking in his eyes. It was overshadowed by anger and humiliation, but that wouldn’t last. Once deep enough in heat, nothing else mattered but the need. “The pain poison, it burns through suppressants.”

Ben fell back onto the bed and turned away from Poe, his face buried in the pillow. Poe tried his hardest not to notice how it revealed the unmarked skin of his neck to him. Was he even aware that he was baring himself to an alpha? Did he secretly hope Poe would give in to his siren’s call? He pressed his lips together to stifle a moan of his own. Ben Solo always spent his heats alone. But heats didn’t have to be torturous. If they…

“If you want to run errands, find Tooth. Remind him he owes us, and make him track down Ferrek for us. I won’t let my body ruin the mission.”

If they. Right. Poe felt like he’d had a bucket of ice water poured over him. Solo had never wanted him when he was in his right mind, he didn’t want him now. Poe had to take this moment and burn it into his memory, and he had to hold on to it when Ben no longer remembered what he wanted.

 

He found Tooth, and ended up spilling the truth about Ben before he knew it. Poe had never been a convincing liar, but fortunately the Weequay was fond of them, or maybe Poe had just been quite that pathetic when he pleaded with him that he couldn’t leave Ben alone in this state, unguarded and vulnerable.

“You’re green, but you’re a good mate,” he’d said, and left Poe feeling even more guilty for the alpha instincts in him whispered that a _good mate_ would take and breed the ripe omega before someone else did.

Poe had decided long, long ago that he was more than his instincts.

When he returned to the room, Ben’s pupils were impossibly wide. His hands were curled into fists on top of the sheet, but he kept writhing, desperate for friction. _Desperate for your knot_ it thrummed through Poe. The room was already reeking of omega pheromones, and the first sweet smell of slick.

“I’ll just…” Poe forced out, and made a mad dash for the windows.

He didn’t dare breathe till he’d yanked them wide open. He tried not to look at the bed at all, tried not to notice the tent in the sheets, but he couldn’t… He’d long fantasized about the day Ben might share this with him. His own cock stirred to attention, and yet he felt tears sting in his eyes. He’d never wanted to see Ben look so humiliated.

“I’m sorry. I’ll be outside.”

He fled the room and sank to the floor with his back against the door.

He tried his hardest not to listen when the moans started.

 

Poe didn’t dare leave his post for long, for while the open windows prevented the smell from spreading too far down the hallway, an alpha passing by the door couldn’t possibly miss it. He didn’t trust the flimsy lock.

By the second day though, his silent vigil was attracting more attention and thus danger than it averted.

He slipped back into the room and hoped Ben would be too far gone to notice.

Poe settled himself on the windowsill, stubbornly looking only at the bustling crowd far beneath them.

The wet sounds of Ben’s fingers trying to give him relief filled his ears, drowning out even the roaring of the blood in his ears.

He came with a hoarse cry, and then there was silence.

“Poe?”

His self-control broke, eyes eagerly searching out the omega every other of his senses was already fixated on.

The last time Poe had checked on him he had still had the presence of mind to cover himself with the thin white bedsheet. Now it laid balled up on the floor. Ben’s legs were spread wide, one hand still on his now flaccid cock while the other, glistening with his own slick, rested on his belly.

Ben licked his chapped lips. He hadn’t touched the glass of water Poe had brought him. “Have you come for me, Poe?”

Poe opened his mouth. Nothing but a gurgle would come out.

Not for the first time he wished he’d taken Ben to the ship while he still could. He would’ve been safe by himself there.

“You’re hard. I can smell it.”

Poe swallowed hard. He clenched his hands around his thighs to keep them from straying. “Try to sleep while you can, Ben.”

 

Maybe fate hated him, or maybe just Ben Solo, but even amidst the torments of his heat, he made Poe suffer along with hm.

He’d had to vacate his window seat during the night when the wind turned and blew his scent into the room, right at Ben. As a result he was crouched by the door again, legs stretched out in front of him. Poe still hadn’t touched himself. It was the only thing he had left to cling to. He hadn’t given in.

But damn if being locked in together wasn’t making it harder on both of them. The smell of an alpha, aroused, eager and almost within arm’s reach, had sent Ben deeper into the throes of heat and robbed him of every bit of decorum left.

“Please?” he whined. He was on hands and knees, his ass presented to Poe as he stroked himself. His thighs were soaked with slick and cum; if he were in his right mind he would murder Poe for seeing him like this. Only the force of Poe’s alpha voice, something he’d vowed to never use, had kept him from stumbling or if need be crawling towards Poe. “You’re an alpha. It’s what alphas do.”

Poe forced himself to look away. “No, it’s not.”

“It is!” Ben snarled, turning around suddenly all rippling muscles and bared teeth, half ready to throw himself at Poe and tear him apart with bare hands. Poe, much to his chagrin, felt a new wave of desire mixed with raw affection flood him at the sight of Ben so undone, so out of control, but so _himself_. “That’s all an omega’s good for to you! We’re just a hole to fuck so _fuck me already you coward_!”

Poe exploded into motion.

He didn’t think he’d ever made the conscientious decision to move, but one second he was by the door, the other he had Ben Solo pinned to the mattress, a hand around his neck holding him face down. “Do you think I’m enjoying this?! I’m in love with you! I’ve been in love with you since I met you but _you hate me_! And I won’t… I can’t…” But it was so hard to remember why he couldn’t, and with every second he was touching Ben the alpha instincts within him screamed louder that this was _exactly_ what he should do.

He knelt on the bed before he knew it, his hand slid down from Ben’s neck to his sweat-slick, flushed back.

Ben arched underneath him. “Please…” He bared his neck submissively and tucked his long, strong legs underneath him, eagerly lifting his ass for Poe.

“No.”

This wasn’t Ben Solo speaking, it was just instincts and hormones, and the desperate desire to make the burning stop. But giving in would make nothing better.

He ignored Ben’s keening wails as he stumbled to the far end of the room.

 

Towards the end of the third day, Ben calmed, and finally fell into a deep, albeit restless sleep.

Poe slept, too. He had been unable to find rest while the omega suffered.

His omega, his instincts insisted, only that would never happen. The best he could hope for was that Ben wouldn’t hate him even more for having witnessed his humiliation.

It was late that third night that Tooth knocked on their door. Poe washed off the reek of heat and cum in the communal showers and went to meet the Rodian. Ferrek didn’t want to talk, but the alpha in Poe was furious at having been called away from Ben’s side for nothing, and for once he didn’t restrain himself. With the promise of a data chip the next night, Poe hurried back. He didn’t relax till the door closed behind him.

Ben would never be his mate, but that was no excuse to be sloppy in protecting his comrade-in-arms.

By morning of the fourth day, it was over.

Ben Solo showered and they were both all too glad to leave the room behind. Ben devoured breakfast like a starving man, but Poe caught him sneaking thoughtful glances at him time and again. If it weren’t for these, he could have believed the last three days had been nothing but a bizarre dream. “Do you know why I’ve always hated you?” Ben asked suddenly.

Poe’s stomach twisted. “No?”

“You’re the son my mother always wanted.” He stabbed his panna cakes viciously. “And the one she deserves.”

“You could have been a Jedi, but you went into politics for her, and then you helped her build the Resistance.”

Ben’s face darkened. “Wrong.” He gulped. “I left the Jedi because I was too weak to withstand the lure of the Dark Side.”

Poe was glad the cantina owner interrupted them, demanding compensation for the state of the room.

Afterwards, Poe offered to check on the ship while Ben ran errands in town. They both needed time apart.


	3. Chapter 3

Even with the day to himself and another meeting with the Rodian bounty hunter, they were back on the ship far too soon.

It felt smaller than on the way to Nal Hutta.

“You take the bed,” Ben said, “I’ll be in the cockpit.”

Poe looked like he wanted to argue, but thought better of it. When he assumed Ben wasn’t watching anymore, he gave him a pained, longing glance, and Ben wondered how long he had been giving him these looks, and how blind he had been not to notice them.

Or had it just been the rut speaking?

Ben kept redoing hyperspace calculations until the numbers blurred in front of his eyes. He still had no answers. It couldn’t go on like this.

 

“Solo! Solo!” Ben blinked awake, confused to find Poe shaking him awake, looking unduly alarmed. “Why are we on a course to the Outer Rim? We should be approaching D’Qar by now!”

Ben’s heart picked up speed. “I decided to take us on the scenic route.” He kept facing forward.

“What…? Why…?”

Poe’s hands were still on his shoulders. They were warm, and he was still so close. When he inhaled, the musky alpha scent flooded his senses. It left warmth in its wake. Even Poe’s scent was calming. Ben had been so focused on him smelling alpha, he’d never noticed that before.

“Did you mean it?”

“What are you talking about?” Poe asked, but Ben could read in his eyes that he knew.

“You.” Even with both of them knowing, it was still hard to choke out the words. He felt hot and squeamish again, and this time he was mercilessly aware of everything he said. “You told me you love me.”

Poe looked at him in mute horror.

Oh.

The squeamish feeling grew into nausea as he twisted out of the pilot’s chair.

“Don’t leave!” Poe yelped.

He was suddenly there, all physicality in a way Ben had never known from him, and he might have been a head shorter but he managed to pin him to the back of the chair with sheer presence alone.

Ben went utterly still. Poe wasn’t the first alpha to pull this move on him, but every other time he’d been furious. Now he gazed at Poe, entranced.

Poe’s hands fluttered over his chest before they settled on his shoulders again. “I’ve been in love with you since we met. But you hated me.”

“And you never paid attention me!” Ben snapped. His cheeks were burning. It was terrible.

“What?! But… Only because you bit off my head whenever I tried!”

“I didn’t hate you. Not really.” He looked at some place to the left of Poe’s ear. “I hated that everybody likes you better than me, even Mom. And that you’re an alpha.”

Poe chuckled. It was a warm, soft sound that made something in Ben’s belly flutter. He was beaming. “I noticed.”

He got on his tiptoes and tugged at Ben’s shoulders. His breath caught in his throat and his eyes fluttered shut, expecting a kiss that never came. Poe’s lips didn’t find his, they found the spot on his neck where he might one day bear a mating mark. It was the softest of kisses, but Ben’s legs wobbled anyway. His arms snaked around Poe’s waist and held on.

Rumbling in pleasure, Poe pressed him firmer against the back of the pilot’s chair. And then, there was a hint of teeth. Ben whimpered. The remnants of a heat barely past flared to life within him, sharpening his senses to Poe and desires long denied.

“I don’t want it to be a competition,” Poe whispered against his neck. “If you give me a chance I’ll prove that I want to love you, not own you.”

Ben only hummed. He wasn’t sure if he believed Poe, though he thought that if he could trust any alpha to keep his word, it would be Poe. He buried his nose against Poe’s neck in turn and inhaled deeply. An insistent tugging at the back of his mind demanded he submit. Be an omega to his alpha. He just clung tighter to Poe. “I wish I were a beta.”

“I love you.”

They looked up, both still cautious, and slowly smiles lit up their faces.

Poe smiled often, but he’d rarely had reason to smile at Ben. His smiles were even lovelier when they were all for Ben; he ached to take the kiss Poe had denied him, but his instincts still insisted it should be his alpha’s move.

Before Ben’s mood could sour, Poe’s lips found his, first sweet, then insistent, and Ben surged into him enthusiastically. He moaned at the first taste of him, then again when the last embers of his heat flared up again. It was just a sensual prickle now, made him melt sweeter into Poe and sharpened his nose to how wonderfully alpha Poe smelled.

“I didn’t think you would ever stop hating me,” Poe breathed against his lips, his voice still so full of wonder and affection that his voice alone could have warmed Ben.

Ben flushed. “I wouldn’t have said anything, if you hadn’t…” Instead of admitting to more embarrassing truths, he shut Poe up with another kiss.

The console beeped, momentarily requiring their attention. They stood close as they checked the readout, Poe’s arms still wrapped around Ben. When they were done, his nose and lips found the crook of Ben’s neck again.

He squirmed. His fingers clawed into Poe’s shirt in frustration. Poe was still trying so damn hard not to be an alpha to him. It was sweet, but it also made him want to strangle Poe. “Dameron. I did take us on the scenic route.”

Ben waited impatiently for Poe to catch on; he could tell the exact moment Poe let go of his control.

They wouldn’t be seeing a lot of that scenic route.

The End


End file.
